The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000/Gallery
Getting to Sweet Apple Acres Fluttershy's House S2E15.png|It started out as a peaceful morning (Because it was still dark) FluttershyS2E15.PNG|Fluttershy having a peaceful sleep FluttershySleepyS2E15.PNG Fluttershy & Rainbow S2E15.png|"What are you looking at, did you get something on your coat?" Fluttershy Embarrassed S2E15.PNG|Uh, beg pardon, but, uh, we don't normally wear clothes. OuttheWindowS2E15.PNG|Being rushed out by Rainbow Dash S2E15 Outskirts.PNG|Rush in the early morning FlyinSidewaysS2E15.PNG Dash & Fluttershy S2E15.png|"It's gonna be HAY when we get there!" Evil Dash S2E15.png|Sneaky Rainbow is sneaky. She's willing to torture Pinkie Pie apparently, and in the best way possible. S2E15 Rainbow Dash jaw drop.png|WHAT THE--?! Pinkie Pie's tent at the front S2E15.png|Ahhh camping, the best way for not be late for anything! Pinkie Pie coming out of tent S2E15.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy S2E15.png|Nice hair, Pinkie Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Pinkie Pie flailing arms S2E15.png|Pinkie Pie's hair always seem to pop! Pinkie Pie excited S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 2 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 3 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hug S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hug 2 S2E15.png Happy Fluttershy and mad Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Mad Rainbow Dash S2E15.png|You mad, Rainbow Dash?Getting Waiting in line Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png|Everypony in line for some apple cider yum 2x15 ALOTInLine.png|A LOT in line... Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png|Twilight Sparkle doesn't seem to mind the line. Twilight, Spike, And Rarity S2E15.png|Spike is happy that he gets to spend this time with Rarity... Rarity whatever S2E15-W15.png|...and sapphires! AJ Mic S2E15.png Ponies waiting in line S2E15.png|Even the queues seem enjoyable in Equestria. Daisy and Sea Swirl waiting in line s02e15.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E15.png Pinkie Pie pouring out bits S2E15.png|Shut up and take my money! Pinkie Pie drinking cider S2E15.png|Glug glug. Pinkie drunk S02E15.png|Ooohh...Pinkie's drunk... Pinkie hyper S02E15.png|Pinkies now HYPER!! Pinkie Pie hoarding cider S2E15.png|Pinkie Pie takes advantage of being first in line. Rainbow Dash upset S2E15.png|She just wants her cider... Twinkleshine is happy S02E15.png|Twinkleshin being hyper happy too. Apple family cider stand S2E15.png Merry turn S02E15.png Lyra Heartstrings turn S02E15.png Dizzy happy S02E15.png|Dizzy Twister's happy! Stallion drunk S02E15.png|Oh man... Cheerilee is high S02E15.png|So good and refreshing, your eyes will water. Apple Bloom pours cider S2E15.png Big Mac Kick S2E15.png RD excited S02E15.png|Finally my turn!!! Sad Dash S2E15.png|Aw, better luck next time... RD angry S02E15.png|AAARRRGH!!! Apple family pride 1 S2E15.png|Standing proud. Crowd upset S02E15.png RD complain S02E15.png RD pointing S02E15.png Caramel "Yeah, you always run out!" S02E15.png Fluttershy doesn't mind S02E15.png RD frustrated S02E15.png Everypony upset S02E15.png|Um...why Cheerilee's complaining too? Didn't she drink just a while ago? Caramel complain2 S02E15.png|Still complaining... Everypony upset2 S02E15.png Everypony upset3 S02E15.png Everypony leaving S02E15.png 2x15 PinkieRD.png|Cider was great! 2x15 Perfection.png|No, not great, it was PERFECTION! 2x15 UhPinkie.png|"Uh... Pinkie Pie...?" 2x15 ItWasGreat.png|You really should've had some, you know. 2x15 LikeAFleetingMoment.png|It was like a moment in time you can never get back... 2x15 ThatWillNeverComeBack.png|Yes, the cider was just that good... 2x15 AngryRainbow.png|Rainbow Dash extremely ticked off at Pinkie Pie for unknowingly rubbing it in her face The Flim Flam brothers appear Everypony turn back S02E15.png|A blazing machine in the distance? Everypony watching S02E15.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S02E15.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash excited S02E15.png Tootsie and Twinkleshine running S02E15.png Horns and legs S02E15.png Everypony gathering S02E15.png Everypony watching2 S02E15.png Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Pre Song S2E15.png Flim Flam heads S02E15.png The Flim Flam brothers S2E15.png|"Hurry, hurry, hurry! Step right up, fillies and gentlecolts as my brother and I introduce carpetbagging to Ponyville, la-la-la-la-laaaa!" Flim saying town S02E15.png Flam looking concerned S02E15.png Flim and Berry S02E15.png Flim and Berry 2 S02E15.png Flim and Berry 3 S02E15.png Flim shielding eyes S02E15.png Flim oh you S02E15.png Shocked Berry S02E15.png Amethyst Medley Cloud S02E15.png Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png Flim Flam Brothers marching S2E15.png|You've got Oppertunity, right here in Ponyville. With a capital OP and that rhymes with C and that stands for Cider Flim Flam Brothers back to back S2E15.png Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png|If the traveling salespony trade doesn't work out, he could always go into politics. Flam, Medley and Derpy S2E15.png Rainbow Dash is skeptical S2E15.png Flim Flam hooves outstretched S02E15.png Ponies dancing and singing along S2E15.png Flim singing S02E15.png Flam dancin' S2E15.png Flim Smile.png Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings 1 S2E15.png Flam unbelievable S02E15.png|"The unbelievable" Flim unimpeachable S02E15.png|"Unimpeachable" Flam indispensable S02E15.png|"Indispensable" Flim I can't believe-able S02E15.png|"I can't believe-able" Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Flim singing2 S02E15.png Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Flam and Rarity ecstatic S2E15.png|Rarity is ecstatic! Rarity near faint S2E15-W15.png|Was the musical number really that good? Good enough to keep Spike from going off at Flam, that's for sure! Everypony singing S02E15.png Ponies singing along 1 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 2 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Flim approaching Applejack S02E15.png Flim talking to Applejack S2E15.png Applejack looking at family S2E15.png Activating the machine S02E15.png|Activating the machine. Everypony excited S02E15.png Rainbow Dash and her cider addiction S2E15.png Twilight, Spike and Rarity dancing S2E15.png|Even eggheads, dragons, and fashionistas like their cider. Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png Granny Smith talking to Flam S2E15.png Granny Smith addressing the crowd S2E15.png Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png Flim and super cider squeeazy 6000 S2E15.png Flim talking to Granny Smith S2E15.png Granny Smith enjoying the taste S2E15.png Apple Family watching Flim S2E15.png Flam singing S2E15.png Flim singing S2E15.png Flim and Flam dancing S2E15.png|They've obviously learnt to dance from the same pony as Lyra watching and waiting.png|"I feel compelled to sing along!" Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale s02e15.png Nonpareil song finale wider s02e15.png|slightly wider shot Time Turner and Sea Swirl s02e15.png 2x15 BigFinish.png|Wait for the big finish... Flim Flam brothers yeah S02E15.png|"Yeah!" The Apple family versus the brothers Twilight Applejack worried S02E15.png RD end S02E15.png|"OH, FOR PETE'S SAKE!!!" Everypony complaining S02E15.png Rainbow Dash not surprised S2E15-W15.png|Why am I not surprised. Rainbow Dash huh S2E15-W15.png|Huh? Granny Smith as new S2E15-W15.png|There, good as new. Granny Smith not again S2E15-W15.png|Ah! I just fixed this fence! Twilight Applejack egad S02E15.png|EGAD!!! Everypony happy S02E15.png|Yay?! Everypony sad S02E15.png|Awww... Rainbow Dash why wub woo S2E15.png|OH, THE EQUINITY! /)o30(\ why wont wub woo.png|Aww look at this poor little thing! Apple Bloom not happy with Flim S2E15.png Sneaky Apple Bloom S2E15.png|Sneaky Bloom is best Bloom. RD for you S02E15.png|And this is for you! Rainbow Dash all right S2E15-W15.png|YAY! RD drink S02E15.png|I'm gonna drink it...! Applejack oh no! S2E15-W15.png AJ lasso S02E15.png|Oh no ya don't!!! Applejack can't sale S2E15-W15.png|"You can't sell that cider!" File:Rainbow Dash nooo S2E15-W15.png|NOOOO! WHY!? Rainbowdash eating dirt.png|Yum Yum Yum Dirt.. Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15-W15.png|"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Apple family shocked S2E15.png Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big Macintosh drop S2E15-W15.png|Eeyup, I dropped her. Big Macintosh so what S2E15-W15.png|So what she looks fine. Bon Bon Berry Punch and Golden Harvest S02E15.png Grannysmith makes a bet S2E15.png Grannysmith makes a bet2 S2E15.png|"NOPONY CALLS ME A CHICKEN!" Flim Flam brothers smiling at each other S2E15.png 2x15 AppleFamilyHuddle.png|Apple Family huddle! 2x15 HuddleSmith.png 2x15 HuddleAppleBloom.png 2x15 HuddleApplejack.png 2x15 HuddleBigMac.png Apple family group huddle interrupted S2E15.png|"What?" Big Macintosh no deal S2E15-W15.png|"No deal!" VerySadAppleBloom S02E15.png|You can't get any sadder than that. Sweating worried Applejack S2E15.png|Ah think ah just peed mahself... Deal S2E15.png|It's on Big Macintosh determined S2E15-W15.png Apple family cider competition S2E15.png Big Mac gets ready S2E15.png Granny Smith cider competition S2E15.png Applejack bucking practice S2E15.png Twilight worried S02E15.png Apple Bloom on the punchbag S2E15.png Applebloom dizzy S02E15.png Applebloom collapse S02E15.png Mayor 1 S2E15.png Mayor 2 S2E15.png Rarity this just dreadful S2E15-W15.png|"This is just dreadful." Applebloom shocked S02E15.png|AAAAACK!!!! Applebloom stunned S02E15.png|Stunned... Twilight Mayor and Spike S02E15.png Flam S2E15.png Flim Flam scheming S2E15.png Flim Flam unimpressed S2E15.png Flim Flam yawning S2E15.png Flim Flam waving S2E15.png Flim Flam taking drink S2E15.png Flim Flam are you kidding? S2E15.png Flim Flam we don't care S2E15.png Flim Flam spit take S2E15.png Rarity of course S2E15-W15.png Rainbow Dash serious S2E15-W15.png|Why so serious, Rainbow Dash? Ready to go S2E18.png Rarity lovely S2E15-W15.png|"Lovely." Rarity horrid S2E15-W15.png|"Horrid!" Rarity see weird S2E15-W15.png Twilight place lids S2E15-W15.png BigMac curled S02E15.png|Big Mac's become a jam!!! Rainbow Dash and Big Macintosh racing S2E15.png|Aaand they're neck-and-neck! It's anybody's race now! Twilight heroic pose S2E15-W15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png|Lyra Heartstrings' watching you... Twilight integrity rewards S2E15-W15.png Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png|Lemon Hearts' so sad... Apple family sad S02E15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png AJ tears S02E15.png Twilight Pinkie crying S02E15.png|So many hearts were broken. Flim Flam brothers cider failure 4.png Bon-Bon and two BG ponies 2 S2E15.png In your face S02E15.png|In your face FOOL!!! Flim Flam brothers cider failure 1.png Everypony yuck! S02E15.png|eeeeYUCK!!! Bon-Bon and two BG ponies 1 S2E15.png|BonBon: "Mine's got rocks in it." Bon-Bon and two BG ponies 3 S2E15.png|I wouldn't pay one bit for this dreck! Flim Flam shocked and wet S02E15.png Flim Flam sad and wet S02E15.png Bon-Bon, Lyra Heartstrings, Colgate and two BG ponies S2E15.png|We said NO! Everypony no! S02E15.png|No!! Everypony no!! S02E15.png|NO!!!!! Flim Flam brothers cider failure 2.png Flim Flam brothers cider failure 3.png|Keeping up poise, despite awkwardness. FlimFlam escape S02E15.png Twilight Applejack happy S02E15.png Caramel plus we S2E15-W15.png Caramel high quality S2E15-W15.png|Happy for Grade A, Apple Family cider. No lesson learned Applejack was right all along S02E15.png|Applejack learned nothing today and was right all along AppleFamilyS2E15.PNG Rainbow Dash Sad S2E15.png|Out of cider again!? Rainbow Dash Being offered Cider S2E15.png|Cider? Rainbow Dash being offered Cider 2 S2E15.png|FOR ME!? Pinkie offering cider S2E15.png|Cider, Rainbow Dash? ciderrd.png|Rainbow Dash finally got her cider, and all was well. apple jack cheers.jpg|Cider! Cause and solution of all your problems! Main 6 holding cider S2E15.png|Cheers! Category:Season 2 episode galleries